Just in Case
by XxMaudoowxX
Summary: Running was all Rachel knew how to do, so that's what she did when she found out she was in love with Quinn, her best friend. Untill now, Quinn always seemed to know how to bring her back... but can Quinn save her this time? faberry with a hint of brittana at the side.
1. The Power To Run

**Author's note**

it's been a long time! I am truly sorry for taking so long. I've been dealing with a MAJOR writers block and some school stuff... but yeah whatever, I'm here now! :D and I really hope you'll enjoy it. this story is a little different than my last, seeing as thist actually faberry and the last was malex... but yeah.

I won't beg for reviews... but they're always nice to read ;)

so let me know if I should continue or not...

* * *

How do you know when something isn't worth it, when something isn't worth the effort… or the pain? Even if it is… that doesn't mean you should do it, does it?

These are the questions that go through my head right now as I waited for my best friend to appear. The voices in my head kept battling with each other. Should I do it, or shouldn't I? And even if I should, that doesn't mean I could. This is something that came to me in the spire of the moment, something that wasn't thought through, even though I went over it in my head for at least a thousand times that last few months. I was going to tell her… tell her how I really felt about her. But back in my dorm room it seemed much easier than right now. It's easy to say that you're going to tell your best friend, who you've known for more than three years, that you're in love with her. But right now… I didn't think of it as such a good idea.

"Rachel?"

"H-hey"

She looked at me dump folded and decided to look at the state that I'm in right now.

"Hi. Rach, not to be rude, but what are you doing here? And… are you drunk?"

Oh god, I wish I was. That would make things a lot better right now, 'cause apparently she was in the shower. And as might've guessed already, she decided that it was good idea to come out in a towel. 'All the things that are hiding under that thin layer of clothing… All the things I could do to her'. Without even realizing it, I was standing just inched from her and our noses were almost touching. A shaky breath came out of her mouth and landed directly on my lips.

"You're scaring me Rachel"

"I just… J-just want to…"

I leaned just a little more forward and our lips were barely touching right now. I was so close to kissing her that my whole body was shaking with excitement that has build up over the years that we've known each other. I tore my eyes from her lips to see her staring at me with those beautiful, dark orbs. She was trying to read me, I knew so much. I don't know if she realized all the things that I was trying to hide, were only one gaze away. The lust I felt towards her, the love… could she really see it all? Just when I was about to let my lips finally meet her full, kissable, soft lips, her mother yelled our names, telling us that dinner was ready. And just as soon as the moment started, it was over. I pulled away, realizing what I was about to do and ran away as fast as I could. This couldn't happen, it wasn't supposed to.

"Hey honey, are you staying for dinner? I mean I didn't know you were going to come over, but I guess I could always-"

I sprinted passed her, ignoring the woman that was standing in the door opening of their kitchen. When I was outside I let myself catch a breath before starting to run again. I just realized that my legs had taken me farther than I originally planned, seeing as that I was now standing in the middle of the park. On top of that it was also raining.

'perfect, just fucking perfect!' I jelled at myself for my stupidity. How could I just do that? How could I just run to her tell her that I've been in love with the beautiful girl from the moment I laid eyes on her and expect her to be fine with it? I bet she's freaking out right now, this was nothing like me. Normally I'm the most organized girl of the city and now… not so much. But that is what she does to me. I could just throw all my plans out of the windows when it comes to her.

Running was the only option for me. At least that's what my gut was telling me to do… so I did. I ran and ran until my feet couldn't bare it anymore. They got me to one of the busiest streets of the city and I debated on crossing the street or not. I could just walk in front of a car and be over with everything. No secret love eating out my heart bit by bit every time I was around my best friend. It would just be all over, all the things that I've been through, all the things that I messed up… the things that I was so desperately trying to hide from not only myself, but also from the people who were surrounding me every day. This would mean that I was going to take the easy way out; it would mean that I was weak. But honestly I didn't really care at the moment. I've always been weak. I was when I had to make the most difficult choice of my life and I was not afraid of being weak right now. The streets looked almost tempting. Just a couple steps… and before I could stop myself I was standing in the middle of the street. All the noises the cars made and all the panicking people around me just vanished and I felt something hit from the side. It was over, I could just feel it.

When I laid on the streets I saw the beautiful, dark sky gaze upon me, almost welcoming me to the darkness. But a voice far away took me back to reality and the pain I felt all over my body seemed to come to me with force. But that voice… It had to be a hallucination, or maybe it was heaven that was calling me.

"RACHEL! NO! PLEASE", I heard the voice of an angel saying to my right. I looked over to see the person I would've wished to be the last thing to see before I left the earth completely.

"H-hey", I heard myself say in a weak voice.

"Oh thank god… Rachel, just hold on, okay?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, just be strong"

"No, I'm sorry"

I met her gaze as she looked at me with teary and slightly confused eyes.

"Know, you just said that… and I told you it's o-"

"I love you"

Her confusion only seemed to grow at that as I felt her hand slowly grabbing mine from wherever it was.

"I know, I love you too… you're my best friend."

"No, it's not…" my breath hitched in my throat as I felt a sharp pain suddenly coming from my somewhere near my diaphragm "urhhg" I squeezed our hands tighter together.

"I'm in love with you Quinn… I always have been"

Her tears were freely falling like at this point. Even when she looked so broken and messed up managed to be absolutely gorgeous. It's just natural for her to be beautiful all the time, no matter what was going on or what she was wearing.

"I don't want to lose you Rachel"

"You already have, my friend."

And with that finally said I felt peace coming over me as I saw the darkness coming. This was it; I knew it for sure now. I said what I wanted to say and knew this was the right thing to do. Seeing those eyes looking at me with so much passion, I knew that this was going to be the only time I was going to see them that way. And frankly, I had peace with that, because right now I could feel myself getting more and more relaxed as I let the darkness consume me whole.


	2. Blonde Hair and Hazel Eyes

**Note**

Hi again (: thank you for the reviews and followers/favorites, and especially for pointing out the mistakes I've made, they're fixed now ;) , but feel free to do it anytime... I edit my own stories, so there can always be some mistakes, I'm human after all ;).

So here is the second chapter, and I really hope you'll enjoy it. I'll try to upload every Friday... but please be flexible, 'cause it might not always be on time... but I'll try! :D

disclaimer: (forgot that one too in the previous chapter...) as you might already know, I don't own Glee or anything... I wish I did though XD, that would be awesome.

* * *

Four years earlier.

I was just about to put on my shoes to go to school. This was all new for me, seeing as I was from another city actually. We moved here over the summer for my two dads. And yes, I did just say dads, 'cause I have two dads. I was adopter when I was just a little baby by the two lovely men that are anxiously waiting for me to finish my morning routine (currently just tying my shoes). It usually took me almost an hour to eat and get dressed… and that's without showering. Shortly put together, I can be very slow in the early mornings. Don't ask me where it came from, because my dads are both excellent morning people. I guess it's just in my genes. So when I was finally completely finished I saw them already with their suitcases packed for work and ready to go. I grabbed my school bag and stumbled behind them, into the car. And no, I don't own a car… not yet at least. I'm going to get a job when things have settled down with school so I can finally get my license. Driving with your dads to school is so not cool, and I'm already the new(er) kid in school to add on top of it. I know it's the first day after the summer break and everything is new, but since I'm completely new and don't ANYBODY I think it doesn't give me a good start to come out of the car with my dad's waving me goodbye and giving me hugs. So that's why I asked them to stop around the corner. I stepped out and walked the rest of the way, after my dad's sad goodbye of course.

"I saw that"

The sudden voice that came from somewhere behind me took me by surprise as I just began my walk. It was a creamy voice that sounded like it came from an angel, a girl to be more specific. The girl that was now standing in front of me with a smirk plastered on her face. She looked like she was a complete bitch, but at the same time she was so soft… It was honestly the most alluring girl I've ever seen.

"I don't I completely get what you're referring to, although I think it has something to do with my transport here. Or am I wrong? Because it's fairly normal to not own a car for yourself, and I just simply don't like busses, that's all."

No really, they were disturbingly disgusting. All those people in the same bus… and who knows who they are or what they've done in their life. And I haven't even mentioned the part where you have to sit next to a complete stranger for at least thirty minutes. The driving is also not that safe, seeing as the driver probably has to get up earlier than they'd liked and thus haven't completely woken up yet. But other than that… it just didn't feel right to me to get in one of those things.

"I guess I can keep your little secret than. I'm Quinn by the way."

"Rachel, pleased to meet you."

I flashed her my best smile, simply because I wanted to impress the girl. My guess was that she was at the top of the social pyramid and someone I should get to know better. I wanted to become popular, that was something I've set straight. Befriending this girl would certainly help with the plans that I've made for my high school career. Some simple things as becoming class president and stuff. The girl, whose name was Quinn apparently, started to look at me from up to down, back to up. My guess was that she was inspecting me, seeing if I could fit in with the rest of her friends at school.

"Yeah well, I have to go. I'll see you later." She said with one last, sly smile

Well seems like she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to give up on her. I don't know what it is exactly, but she makes me want to become friends with her, strangely enough. My guess is that it's just the fact that she's the first person from my age I talked to since we moved here. My daddy dragged me along to the park every day just to see me make some friends, but it never happened. I think they were all gone or something, because the only people I saw were some junkies that seemed to half live in the little park. Those weren't really the people I wanted to hang out with. My daddy on the other hand made a friend already. He managed to strike a conversation with a nice looking woman who was there with her six-year-old son. Daddy was delighted to introduce me to the woman, whose name was Amelia. She was a nice person to talk to, and my daddy always was good with people, so sooner than originally planned we were having lunch with the four off us. It turned out that her son was really cute, but could also be like any other six-year-old… annoying. That's why I liked being an only child. Little kids never really understood me, and I didn't even try to understand them. So where was I? oh yeah, so Quinn walked away after I said a quiet 'goodbye' and then I began my journey to the fresh looking building again. My nerves were quite under control, even though I was shaking, not only on the inside, but also on the outside. My hands were trembling, really, but it soon died down slowly when I walked on the actual property. The first thing I noticed was the blond girl that just talked to me. She was standing with some other cheerleaders, and that's when I realized she was wearing the same outfit as them. She wore a short, red skirt that stopped just above her thigh and a top that went along with it. The outfit looked good on her, even though I'm curious about her 'normal' clothes now. But at least I was right about one thing… she was popular. Everybody that walked passed her, greeted her with a welcoming 'Hi'. Not that she ever returned the gesture, but I guess that's what I was right about too. She really could be a bitch.

"Oh believe me, you don't want to get near her, she'll eat you alive"

I looked next to me to see a well dressed guy standing next to me. He really had a good fashion sense.

"Yeah, I figured that much."

"I'm Kurt, you must be new here, right?"

"Yes I am, my name is Rachel."

We shook hands and settled for a comfortable silence. He didn't look like the guy that didn't talk much, but somehow we found some kind of peace by looking at the other students. Everybody was greeting their old friends and occasionally hugging them. It looked like any other school to me, so this was going to be fairly easy, or so I toughed. Sooner than we'd we both hoped for, the bell rang, signalizing that the first day was about to begin. I was in second grade and the guy Kurt looked like he could be about the same age as me, so I desperately hoped I had him in one off my classes. My instructions were clear, 'just go to the principals' office and he or she will guide you from there on. It turned out that it was a he… and a small one too. He didn't actually stand up or anything, but I could see that he wasn't that tall by just giving him one simple inspection. His posture wasn't great either; he had a small beer belly and a smaller head on top of his body. He looked Asian or something and nice, not really the type that would actually scare anyone enough to be a principal, but I guess I was wrong. He clearly was… We sat down with a comfortable silence as he tried to find my schedule from his desk.

"So, you must be Rachel Barbara Berry."

"Yes sir,I'm the new student."

"Yes, so this is your schedule for the following time and your locker number combination. I hope you have a good time in the school and if there's anything wrong, you can always go to our school counseling office. She is really nice and she'll help you from there on. The classes are already started, so I advise you to go to your first class now. Normally we would've talked about the rules, but you don't strike me for the kind of person who'd get in trouble."

"Okay, thank you sir. I won't disappoint you."

I walked out of the small office and instantly tried to find my first classroom. It was number 406 and I had honestly no idea what kind of construction they had here, so I was lost in the hallways, looking for the room everywhere. My guess was that it was on the fourth floor, explaining why it started with a four. It turned out I was right, there were only classrooms that started with a four. But just not the room I was looking for. My first class was biology, so the next thing I did was try to find anything that looked like a biology class. But again, I had no luck. 'God damn, I'm getting lost already. And the school isn't even that big', was one of the thoughts that rushed through my mind as I kept on looking. This was not on my planning for today. I was already late, and now I just looked stupid too. Luckily for me the hallway was empty, so I was by my own, meaning that no one saw how lost I was in the small fairly building. At the same time it was unfortunate that no one was in the hallway, because someone might've helped me. Now I needed to figure this out on my own. When I started on my third round on the fourth floor I noticed a small corridor in one of the corners. It was fairly disguised, so I didn't see it on the previous round. It could also have to do with the fact that I came from the other side this time, somehow creating a new perspective on the hallways. As soon as I walked in the corridor I heard people talking, mainly one. That must be the teacher. And to my relieve it was actually room 406, meaning that I had finally found the room I had been looking for. Of course I was way too late and the lesson had already started. I knocked on the wooden door and opened it with care, trying not to disturb too much.

"Ah hello, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I'm sorry sir, I was a little lost."

Well there went my plan to just sneak into the classroom without too much people noticing, still the majority of the students kept their focus on the schoolwork. I shyly looked around in the room, trying to see if that Kurt boy or Quinn might be in this class.

"It's okay; you can work with Mr. Hummer in the back."

I flashed him a polite smile and started walking to the back. It turned out that this Mr. Hummel person was a petite boy with a nice looking blazer on. It was the same blazer I'd seen on the boy I met this morning. Without trying to get my hopes up, I sneaked the seat next to him and inspected him once more.

"Oh hi Kurt, I guess we're partners now."

He looked up and stared at the girl in front of him.

"Rachel, I didn't know you'd be in one of my classes. No offence, but you look kind of young… but that could be just my paranoia."

"No, don't worry. It's not the first time someone said that to me. I do look younger, although it might have something to do with my clothing and the fact that I don't wear any make-up."

He smiled kindly at me, "I guess we could work on that".

"I guess so, but don't get your hopes up, I can be very stubborn…. What are you guys working on?"

And just like the teacher could read my mind, he came around the desk, standing in front of us, with some books in his hands.

"These are the books for your biology class, obviously, and you can ask Kurt for help if you need it. Homework is already on the board. My name is Mr. Gomez by the way."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Gomez."

Without another word he was gone again, going back to his desk in front of the class. It was surprisingly quiet here and I took the opportunity to look once more for a certain blonde. There was something about her that made me want to be her friend, but I can't quite put a finger on it though. I'm normally not this curious when it comes to (practically) strangers. She was beautiful, that much I knew, but it wasn't just that… whatever it was, I needed to either; find the blonde, befriend her and try to identify this 'curiosity', or simply forget about her. Whatever it was going to be, this crazy 'looking' had to stop. And even if I decided to try out a friendship with Quinn, it didn't mean that the other girl wanted it. Although our brief encounter had let me with my hopes up… All I knew was that I needed to focus on my schoolwork for now.

* * *

Lunch break came sooner as I toughed. At the end of my first class Kurt had asked me if I wanted to lunch with him. As it turned out, Kurt had a few of the same classes as me. When I came into the cafeteria I immediately spotted the boy. He was sitting with some others at a table in the corner. Somehow Kurt drew those places to him. I had found him in a classroom, somewhere in a corridor in a corner, only to find him sitting in the back. And now he was also sitting a corner… only this time in the cafeteria. It looked like they 'claimed' the table as their own, but it could also be a coincidence.

"Hi Rachel" Kurt said happily "these are my friends; this is Mercedes, Tina and Artie"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. As you might already know, my name is Rachel"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello"

They seemed nice, judging by their appearances. I sat down next to the Artie guy, just because the other seats were already taken. My guess is that they were kind of the outlaw of the school. I don't know why, but my gut was telling me that this wasn't the place to be when you wanted to become popular. Not that I minded much, I didn't necessarily needed the whole 'being popular thing'… it just made things slightly easier. For now, they seemed like the people that I wanted to hang out with. I could just go from here and see I could climb up the social ladder.

"So how is your first day so far?" the guy Artie asked in a nice tone.

"It's going good actually, he classes are okay, teachers too and the students seem nice so far."

He smiled politely at me and started talking about the school some more. As it turned out, most of the teacher's kind of suck, but no one really cares enough to do something about it. The clubs you'd attend would automatically determine who you are and where you belong on the social ladder. The cheerleaders were on top, together with the football players. And the rest just follow behind, trying to make a chance in the system, even though they know they probably won't. The only thing I had to do now was to try out for the cheerleaders. But the more I toughed, the more I began to pull back from the plan. Trying out meant either making it and being popular, or setting myself up for failure. And failure wasn't really something I wanted to do. My best option was to just befriend some of the more popular people. Honestly, I didn't really know why I wanted to be popular, 'cause they all seemed like jerks. Acceptance was a part of it I think… or Quinn. The blonde girl hadn't left my mind since we briefly spoken this morning. I just couldn't stop looking around, seeing if I can find her ANYWHERE. Quinn was something special, and somehow I seemed to be the only one who noticed.


End file.
